


Too Spoopy

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker just moved into the apartment next to Wash and it is 100% haunted, so Tucker decides to get to know the neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Spoopy

Wash heard a soft knock on his door and one of his cats mewed and pawed at the door. He sighed and stood, going to his door and looking out of the peephole. He saw a rather attractive young black man. He was running his hand through his hair and biting his lip, glancing around himself as if looking for someone. Wash took a deep breath and opened the door as wide as he could without taking out the chain lock. “Hey, did you need something?”

“Yeah… Uhh… Hah… You see… Well… I just moved into the apartment next door… and… Well… It’s kind of really one hundred percent totally haunted…” The man said. Wash’s eyebrow made its way up his forehead.

“Who are you?” Wash asked.

“Oh, Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lavernius Tucker, but you can call me Tucker.” He smiled. His smile was brilliant and Wash couldn’t help but notice how perfect his teeth were. “So… can I hang here for a while? Cause my apartment is totally haunted and it is kinda freaking me out.”

“Well, I mean, I guess for a little?” Wash closed the door so he could undo the chain and let Tucker in, wondering what the fuck he was doing. “I am David Washington.”

“Hey, I recognize that name…” Tucker said, stepping into Wash’s place. He looked around and his eyes lighted on one of Wash’s two cats and his face lit up. “And that cat, oh my god!”

Wash started to tell Tucker to keep his distance from that cat, but before he could a mass of Grey fur was hurtling towards Tucker’s chest.

Wash braced himself for the sound of screaming in pain and was absolutely floored when all he heard was purring and Tucker saying, “I missed you, yes I did, yes I did. I didn’t know you lived here, you sly fucker you! I’ll bet David doesn’t know that you like to spend the night uptown sometimes, does he?”

“How the fuck… What?” Wash exclaimed. “It took Maine two years to get Skyler to stop hissing at him whenever he came over.”

Tucker laughed and said, “Well, Skyler, you called her, has been sneaking up to my old house for who knows how long. Now that I live next door though, with your permission of course, she can come over more often?” Tucker and Skyler looked remarkably alike as they both gave Wash hopeful looks.

“I guess, and I guess you can stay here for a while. Seeing as Skyler will keep you out of trouble.” Wash still didn’t trust Tucker, but he thought that if Skyler, the most distrustful cat Wash had ever met, trusted him that had to be worth something. _Besides,_ he rationalized, _I always did hear weird noises from the apartment Tucker is in and it isn’t like I would let him in my room. No fucking way that is happening.  
_

Wash and Tucker were up late that night talking until Wash could barely keep his eyes open. Tucker offered to leave, but Wash had grown fond of Tucker and Skyler certainly wasn’t letting Tucker leave, so he spent the night there that night.

And the next night.

And every night since.


End file.
